


Lazy Sunday

by migratoryslashfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migratoryslashfan/pseuds/migratoryslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter better have a good reason to be up so early on a Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> [asexualstiles](http://asexualstiles.tumblr.com/post/113895386278/migratoryslashfan-asexualstiles-who-writes) wanted something fluffy, and I tried to oblige. :)

Stiles awoke to sunlight in his eyes and a half-empty bed. He ran his hand over the empty space beside him, frowning at how cool it was to the touch. Peter didn't usually let him wake up alone on the weekends. Groaning, he rolled over and pushed himself into a sitting position, glancing to the clock on his bedside table.

8:42. He was awake far earlier than usual, which might explain Peter’s absence--that, and the wafting aroma of a freshly cooked breakfast coming upstairs to greet him.

Okay, so maybe Peter wasn't in trouble this time.

Stiles trudged down the steps to the kitchen, pushing open the swinging door to find Peter, clad only in his sleep pants, kneading dough on top of a wooden cutting board. Creeping up behind him--for certain values of “creeping” when there’s a werewolf involved--Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s bare waist and rested his forehead against Peter’s shoulder.

“Morning,” he said, his voice rough with sleep.

“You’re up early,” Peter noted.

“It’s the new prescription. I can’t sleep in anymore,” Stiles explained. “They call it a benefit, but I say it’s a side effect.”

“I was hoping I’d have this finished before you woke, and then I would bring it up to you,” Peter said. “I know you hate to wake alone on Sunday mornings.”

“Yup,” Stiles said, lightly pressing his teeth into Peter’s neck. “But I don’t think I’m gonna punish you this time. Not when breakfast is involved.”

In response to the attention from his mate, Peter arched back a little, creating space between himself and the counter. Quicker than he could stop him, Stiles came around and put himself between the former alpha werewolf and his baking project.

Peter chuckled. “You know, I can’t finish making breakfast like this,” he said, returning the kiss Stiles planted on his lips. Then he dipped a little, hoisting Stiles up using only his forearms, and planted the boy’s legs around his waist. Carting him out into the living room, distracting him with kisses the whole way there, Peter unceremoniously dropped Stiles onto the couch, successfully avoiding touching anything with his hands.

“Sit,” Peter said, going in for one more kiss. “Stay.”

As he retreated to the kitchen, Stiles called out, “Make extra bacon!”

Peter turned with a smirk, backing his way through the kitchen door. “Make yourself useful and pick out a movie.”

“Yes, dear,” Stiles replied.

He scanned their collection of DVDs and picked out The Amazing Spider-Man. They’d already seen it like a dozen times each, so if they happened to miss parts of it for... _reasons_ , it wouldn’t be a big deal.

Then he tried waiting. He thought about returning to their room and changing into something besides a t-shirt and basketball shorts, but he didn’t figure he’d still be wearing clothes after breakfast anyway, so he stayed on the couch, fidgeting.

The sizzle of bacon being dropped on a frying pan echoed from the kitchen, and Stiles couldn’t help himself.

Peter didn’t seem to mind Stiles’ return, nor did he care that Stiles just stood there openly staring, watching him move, as evidenced by the fact that his pants were starting to tent in the front the longer Stiles kept eyes on him.

The bacon was the last thing to finish. Peter started to pick up plates to bring to the dining table, but Stiles stopped him, pushing the plates back into the cupboard and stepping as much into Peter’s personal space as was possible, their bodies touching from shoulder to knee. Peter wrapped a hand around Stiles’ neck and brought him in for another kiss, and Stiles’ hands found their way into Peter’s pants along his hips, running around the curve of his ass.

“Food’s gonna get cold,” Peter said.

“Duly noted,” Stiles replied, breathing heavy as Peter lifted his shirt, nails scratching along his spine. Stiles pushed Peter’s pants down, unable to suppress a giggle when Peter returned the favor and dropped his shorts.

Then Peter lifted him up, pressing him against the counter as he fucked him, slow and lazy like a Sunday morning deserves, relishing the whimpers that slipped from between Stiles’ lips.

Stiles came first, making a mess between them, Peter shortly after, nuzzling into Stiles’ neck as they both came down.

“So...” Peter said between breaths, “this new-found... morning urge to copulate? Side effect or benefit?”

Stiles touched their foreheads together and smiled. “Definitely a benefit.”


End file.
